The present invention relates to an apparatus for converting a mechanical effect into an electric signal, the apparatus including a disk-shaped element with piezoelectric properties, a so-called piezoelectric crystal.
Prior art apparatuses for converting a mechanical effect or influence into an electrical signal comprise, as mentioned above, an element of a piezoelectric ceramic material, a so-called piezoelectric crystal, which may be caused to oscillate with different modes, the oscillation being influenced by the mechanical force, and the change giving a signal change which is a measure of the influencing mechanical force. One major object within this art is to improve and refine arrangements of this type with a view to achieving a simpler arrangement but one that at the same time is more sensitive and rapid.
The task forming the basis of the present invention is to satisfy the above-outlined objects.